After the Pillar is Gone
by Akoya
Summary: Ok, another sucky summery writer to add to the bunch. What happens after the last manga book? Umi's having problems and Hikaru has a little girl. What happened to Cephiro? Read and find out. ;p
1. the begining

Hi, thanks for reading. I'm sorta new at this so I would like any and all reviews that you would like to give me. Usual disclaimers: I don't own anyone here you recognize. ;p have fun!  
  
Prologue  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, had been going to Ciphiro ever since the second battle. Learning more about the land and its people. But then the girls entered high school. They didn't have as much free time, and so had to cut down on the number of days they could go to Ciphiro. Then Umi started to drift away from Ciphiro more. She would come even less to Ciphiro than the other two girls. One day when the three girls were sitting in the court yard inside Satoru's Dojo, (Hikaru's eldest brother), Hikaru noticed and asked Umi why she didn't want to go anymore?  
  
"Because Hikaru. You and Fuu both have loved ones to go see." Umi said.  
  
"But so do you Miss Umi." Fuu thought that Umi had known how much Ascot loved her.  
  
"No, I don't. And I know you are thinking of Ascot. Yes, I love him, but he's not there anymore. He's always at one of the other countries. I hardly ever saw him when I went during 9th grade." Umi pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Hikaru. I know." Umi rested her head on her knees. "I know." she whispered.  
  
"But how can you know?" Hikaru jumped up and faced Umi defiantly. "Umi please talk to us. We don't want to loose you as a friend. We love you. And I know that Ascot does too! Come with us when we go tomorrow and see for yourself." Hikaru held out her hand in front of Umi. "Please?"  
  
Umi looked at the silent girl on her left. "What do you think Fuu?" Fuu looked up and into Umi's eyes.  
  
"You must do as you feel in your heart Miss Umi." Fuu smiled at her. "But whatever you decide you will always be my sister."  
  
"Same here." Hikaru smiled and was almost bouncing around with excitement. It had been two months since they had gone to Ciphiro. She missed Lantis, and since this was a day that they had all, everyone from all the neighboring planets too, planned to meet at Ciphiro to catch up and talk again.  
  
Umi looked at both her friends' faces and finally agreed to go. "Yay!!!" Hikaru went bouncing around the courtyard. Umi smiled watching her friend.  
  
"She hasn't changed has she?" Umi asked Fuu as Satoru came out to see what was going on.  
  
"Not much. But she has in little ways." Fuu answered also watching Hikaru.  
  
Next Day........  
  
The three girls met up at Tokyo Tower to go to Ciphiro. Umi was the last to show up and she hesitated to go through with this. "What if he's changed his mind? I don't think I should go. I don't want to ruin it for you guys." Umi smiled a false bright smile.  
  
"No! You have to come-" Hikaru was about to rush up to Umi but Fuu put her arm out to stop her.  
  
"Stop Miss Hikaru. Miss Umi, it's your choice. You must decide if you wish to go. We can't make you go against your will."  
  
"I guess I could go if you want me too." Umi volunteered. Fuu started to object but Hikaru over rode her.  
  
"Yatte!! Then lets go!" Hikaru grabbed Fuu and Umi's hands and Wished with all her might to go to Ciphiro. But when she opened her eyes all she saw was Tokyo Tower. "wh..what? Why aren't we in Ciphiro?"  
  
"I don't know Miss Hikaru." Fuu looked around worriedly.  
  
"The portal has closed." all three girls turned around to find Satoru, Masaru, and Kakeru standing behind them.  
  
"Satoru. Masaru. Kakeru. What are you doing here?" Hikaru was confused.  
  
Satoru looked at Hikaru sadly. "We know you haven't just been going to the Tokyo Tower but we weren't sure where you were actually going." Masaru said.  
  
Kakeru continued. "So we followed you one day and we watched as you disappeared. It was totally unnerving. But Satoru said that he could feel a magical burst of some kind. But after the burst dissipated he still felt a small amount of magic there. Like a door or something. But until you guys activated it in front of him he hadn't noticed it." Satoru nodded as Hikaru looked at him.  
  
"And now there is no magic there." Satoru said.  
  
"You mean that we can't go to Ciphiro again? Ever?" Fuu asked carefully.  
  
Satoru looked at Fuu. "I don't know Fuu. All I know is that the small amount of magic I felt is no longer there. It's like having a key to a door that no longer exists." All six of them left Tokyo Tower and Umi and Fuu went home. Hikaru cried as she told her three brothers about Ciphiro and Lantis and everyone else in Ciphiro. She told them all the adventures that she and her two friends had. Satoru could only hold his sister as she cried and listened, while Masaru and Kakeru sat around her gaping at what their little sister had gone through. Hikaru tried a few more times to go back to Ciphiro but it never worked. She finally gave up but never forgot about Lantis. After she graduated out of high school she became a teacher at her brothers Dojo. She would go to and compete in some of the compititions. That's were she finally became good friends with a man named Sayorie who cared for her and she cared for him. They didn't love each other. They married and had a little girl. But a couple years after Sayorie got into a hit and run accident and died. Hikaru kept up the teaching and stayed friends with Umi and Fuu and made them Aunts of the little girl.  
  
Umi had gone home uncertain of how Ascot really felt about her. I love him. But does he still love me? She didn't try to go back, but she wondered. After she finished high school she competed all over the world in fencing. But finally she wanted to see more of the world. She became a model and traveled more. She always went home for frequent visits and stayed very good friends with Hikaru and Fuu. When she learned that Hikaru had a baby girl and no husband to help she came home more often and helped Hikaru raise her.  
  
Fuu went home crying so hard she ran up to her room without answering any of the query's made as to her health. After a couple of hours she went back downstairs and told her family everything about Ciphiro and Hikaru and Umi and lastly Ferio. All of them were totally surprised but helped her cope as much as they could. Fuu seemed to be ok after a couple years, but she just kept it inside. She joined Hikaru on most of Hikaru's attempts to get back to Ciphiro and tried more on her own. But to no avail. She would visit Tokyo Tower once in a great while to remember and reminisce. Then Hikaru and Sayorie got married and had the little girl, then the accident. Fuu stayed a strong friend with Hikaru and Umi and also helped to raise the little one. But she never got married and after high school went to collage there and became a doctor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There got that done. Ok, I know that was boring, but gimmy a break! Im new! Oh, ya, and im not on a sugar high. lol. Whatever. Umm.... if you don't want to review here then please e-mail me at jayetaice @yahoo.com or if you have AIM(aol instant messenger) or AOL then just IM me at jayetaice. ;p have a fun day. bye! 


	2. home

hi! i finally got on the computer so i can write this. im really   
really sorry that i havn't written anything on this in so long.  
disclaimers: i don't own anything or anyone you recognize.;p so   
please have fun reading.  
  
after the pillar is gone  
by akoya  
  
chapter 2  
  
"Mom!MOM!" Kumohi yelled as she reached the dojo that was her home.   
"Mom!" she ran into the courtyard where her mom liked to sit and think.  
"Mom! I won!"  
  
"thats great Koneko." her mother smiled as Kumohi ran to her and was   
showing off. Kumohi had just turned 16 and had all the energy that her   
mom had had at that age. she had strait purple tinted black hair and   
very deep brown eyes.   
  
"mom," Kumohi groaned at the use of her mother's nick name for her.  
  
"i know, i know." her mother laughed as Kumohi half glared at her.   
Kumohi rolled her eyes and gave her mother a hug."ok, now its your turn  
in the dojo. go get ready."   
  
"alright. be back in a sec." Kumohi ran to her room to get changed.  
  
Hikaru watched as her daughter ran to her room and sighed. then looked   
up at the sky towards tokyo tower. "i wish you could see her..." she   
sighed again and walked into the dojo to await Kumohi.  
  
`that night....`  
  
Kumohi stumbled into her room and was bearly able to get ready for bed   
she was so tired. she yawned as she thought about the day. tired but it   
was fun. i wonder why mom hasn't talked about Ciphiro for awhile. she   
used to let little things slip once in a while.   
Kumohi layed down on her bed and thought to herself, i wonder what it   
would be like to live in Ciphiro. and she fell into sleep.  
  
ok im so totally sorry if this bugs you but most of these chapters are   
going to be a little short. i have what 30min. a day to work on this   
computer so each chap. is a little stunted. ill try to update as fast   
as possible though and i hope that it makes up(at least a little) for   
the shortness. see ya later and please review. :)  
akoya 


	3. where? am I

hi sorry I haven't written things in a while. well im sorta writing   
this on the fly so please bear with me.disclaimers: i don't own  
anything or anyone you recognize.;p so please have fun reading.  
  
after the pillar is gone  
by akoya  
  
chapter 3  
  
black shadows slip through their brothers as they make their way to the  
area they last saw the monstars. they had been following them since the  
day they distroyed a nearby village. the group of monstars seemed to   
have someplace in mind because they kept going in the same direction.   
the shadows all stopped outside the parimater of their hearing range   
so as not to get cought. then they saw something surprising; there was   
a human in the center of the amassed monsters. it looked as if she was   
giving them orders because they were nodding every time she told them   
something. but suddenly chaos broke loose. first the woman giving the   
orders turned her eyes to the exact place the shadows watched. they   
stood hoping not to be noticed but somehow it seems she already knew   
they were there. the monsters all walked behind her as her blue hair   
flowed behind her in the sudden breeze. a glow started to animate from   
her closed fist and grew stedily brighter. the girl raised her arm to   
point at the frozen men and then the energy made a ball of dark purple   
energy seperated from her palm facing them. then there was a flash of   
lightning and a body fell from the sky. as the body hit the ground the   
girl let the energy go and instead of her intended target it hit the   
body that had gotten up into a crouched position. so the person   
blocked the attack. the men not wanting to be seen took advantage of the   
distraction and blended into the shadows again.  
  
`the new girls pov`  
  
WHAT THE HELL!!!! this isn't right. where am i? and who is this blue   
haired bimbo in front of me? I watched as the girl's fist started to   
glow and gather energy. "please don't do that" i said.  
  
"and why shouldn't i?" the blue haired girl said.  
  
"because I have no idea where i am and i am in no mood to deal with   
you." i surprised myself since usually i try to act like i don't know   
whats going on but this time the situation had gotten to me and i   
definitly wasn't acting normal.  
  
"cocky arn't we." it was more a statment more than a question but i   
answered anyway.  
  
"not really. i just have no clue whats going on." i told the girl as   
she put her arm down.  
  
"you really don't have any idea where you are do you?" she seemed really  
surprised.  
  
"no." i smiled at her as she motioned to me to follow her. and I did.  
  
  
well thers a little more. ill try to explain more in the next chap. bye  
akoya 


	4. consequences

hello again, normal disclaimer: i don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. well   
except my chars. so if you want to use them please ask me. other than that have fun reading.  
  
after the pillar is gone  
by akoya  
  
chapter 4  
  
"Hikaru!" Hikaru looked up to meet bright green eyes.  
  
"Fuu! what are you doing here? I thought that you were getting asigned to america." Hikaru  
jumped up and gave her best friend a hug. as she let go she saw a blue haired woman behind  
Fuu. "Umi too. wow, its been a long time since we were all together." Hikaru then hugged  
Umi. "its really nice to see both of you again."  
  
"hikaru, you make it sound as if we havn't seen eachother in 10 years." Umi.  
  
"well it seems like its been that long." Hikaru said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"but its onlu been about 5 years." fuu. "and were is our little cousin?"   
  
"im not sure. shes usually already here. she has like this 6th sense when it comes to you   
guys." hikaru looked worried. "she did go to bed really tired out from the work out. lets   
go wake her up." Hikaru grinned and started walking to her daughters room. umi and fuu   
followed.   
  
"where are your brothers hikaru?" umi said looking at the diserted place.  
  
"huh? oh, im not sure where satoru is but masaru and kakeru are at school." hikaru.  
  
"at school? but i thought no i know thery are older than you." umi.  
  
"the probably wanted more education." fuu.  
  
hikaru smiled at her two friends as umi shrugged. they reached Kumohi's room but only   
when they slid the door open they didn't find Kumohi, they found Satoru meditating.  
  
"satoru?" hikaru looked confused. "where is Kumohi?"  
  
"can't you feel it? in this room, the presence." satoru looked at his younger sister and   
hoped she could handle this. Hikaru shook her head in denial. she refused to use her 6th  
sense. she hadn't used it since comming back from the funeral service. " you must."  
  
satoru understood the reason for her denial. he knew this wouldn't help her state of mind  
but she had to get those feelings back if she was to help her daughter. i just hope that she  
can find some type o peace. im also glad that she gets another chance at love, but only if   
she takes it. "you must awaken your heart's feelings and warnings sis."  
  
"no. i..i can't. i wont!" hikaru wondered why he was starting this now. she had expected   
this from him when she got married or before that when she poured out her tale of Ciphiro.  
but why now?  
  
"you must. because you have to go after her."  
  
hikarus head snapped up to stare at her brother. "who."  
  
"you know who. and all three of you know where." satoru looked at each girl in turn and saw   
that though they didn't want to understand, they did.  
  
"how?" fuu asked. "how did she get there. we tried so many times."she whispered.  
  
satoru shook his head. "you did nothing wrong. you drifted away from eachother so much. the   
fuel for the power that got you to Ciphiro was a combination of your love for the people and  
your friendship with eachother. it was a number of things that stopped you from going to   
Ciphiro. but Kumohi has gone there. and the magic is still here that took her there."  
  
all three women looked at eachother and nodded in agreement and dissapeared.  
  
`the palace, Ciphiro, last night`  
  
Clef shot up in bed and groggily wiped his eyes of sleep. "what was that. something woke me.  
ill go make a sweep of the planet to see if there are any attacks."  
  
slowly he got out of bed and walked to the throne room. only to find someone else there as   
well. "Lantis, what are you doing up?"  
  
Lantis looked up at Clef and sighed. "i was thinking in the garden when i felt a burst of   
magic that i didn't recognize. then I felt another energy that i recognized all to well. it  
was that mage that almost leveled that village a few months back. she had just dissapeared.  
and i wanted to know what she was up to. she isn't usually that carless to give away her   
position. atleast not this close to the castle." Clef raised his staff and the lanscape   
came into focuse so they could search for the elusive mage. "i felt it to the north."  
  
Clef nodded and changed the sene. "that must be what woke me up."  
  
Lantis was looking at the image infront of him, searching for something to give him a clue   
as to where she went. "wait stop. go back a bit. there. see those trees. thats right next to  
the neigboring village of the burned one. they look like they were struke by lightning."  
  
Clef looks at Lantis. "why are you so intent to find her? you havn't been this interedted in   
someone since Hikaru left." Lantis glared at his former teacher. Clef shrugged. "im too old   
for this." and teleported Lantis to the area that they had been looking at. "good luck Lantis."  
  
  
ok thats about all im doing for today so see ya tomarrow. bye peeps. and please review.  
akoya 


	5. startling meetings

yay!! i got more reviews. and they like my story. :) ok regular   
disclaimer i don't own anyone you recognize from the series.  
  
zipp- ok. i can't answer all your questions because that will give away  
the story. sorta. i kinda just write this out and let things pop into   
my head. but i do have a certain story line in mind.   
also they all arn't married. only hikaru got married because she wanted   
a child and she cared for Sayorie. (hint) if you read that part again   
it says that they weren't in love.  
to the age thing. well im not sure of their ages but its been about 17  
years out of highschool.i think. sounds stupid since its my story but  
whatever.  
  
zipp, Ascot Summon, ANIMA-MOUSE-PERSON-SHOUJO, and krylancelo- tanks   
for reviewing and i hope you like the story.  
  
  
after the pillar is gone  
by akoya  
  
chapter 5  
  
`where the monsters were`  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed three voices as they landed on the ground a   
little roughly."ow.ow.ow." was the main sentimant from the three women.  
  
"atleast the portal isn't very high off the ground now." umi said as she  
dusted herself off.  
  
"true." Fuu looked around at their surroundings. "it looks like we are   
in the forest next to the castle. this is where Ferio and i met." Fuu  
whispered to herself the last sentince.  
  
"who are you?" a menicing voice demanded out of the shadow of a large   
tree.  
  
"were surrounded" hikaru said dead pan. Umi looked at hikaru and silently   
gasped to herself. Hikaru's eyes had fires in them. (like a reflection)  
"what do you want?"  
  
"we want to know who you are and why all of you keep falling from the   
sky." a couple stepped out of the folage and looked at the group of   
women in front of them.  
  
"'keep falling from the sky'? there was someone besides us that came   
from the sky?" Hikaru asked calming down.  
  
"yes." the woman answered after a few seconds." she was seen by our   
scout group who was scouting out the monsters that had set fire to the   
niegboring village."  
  
all three women looked at eachother surprised that there were still   
monsters around. Fuu looked at the couple and spoke, "excuse us please,  
this is.... news to us and we have not been here for a while. we wish   
no harm to anyone. but my friend lost someone special to her and so we   
are looking for her."  
  
the couple looked at eachother and to the shadows again and another man  
walked out. he looked really old and all three women bowed slightly to  
him. he seemed slightly surprised at the instant respect but smiled at  
them. "my son saw a girl come from the sky and fall in front of the   
group of monsters." he nodded at the man next to the woman that spoke   
before.  
  
"she had long brown hair that was braided down her back and she was about   
my wifes hieght." the man nodded at the woman next to him.  
  
"excuse us our discourticy. my name is Fuu and my two friends are Hikaru  
and Umi. we are looking for Hikaru's daughter. we think she came here."  
Fuu introduced and indicated each as their name was mentioned.  
  
the man looked at Hikaru and asked her to turn around. "yes you could   
be related to the girl i saw. both of you have the same... uh," he   
looked aprehensivly at his wife. "you have the same feel."  
  
"the same presence. yes, i guess that could be true. what happened to   
her?" hikaru.  
  
"we left after she deflected an attack that was headed toward our group.  
we didn't wish to be seen." he looked at the ground.  
  
"you left a girl that fell from the sky to fight off a group of monsters  
by herself?! did you even think that she might not know what was going   
on?" Hikaru was pissed. a fire lit up her palm as she stood there. the   
other people moved back with wide eyes. Hikaru looked at her palm and   
gasped and closed her hand to extingish the flame. "sorry, i think you   
were right when you said that she was my daughter."  
  
the people looked at the three forgieners and didn't take anymore steps   
away but were still very wary. Umi" i think we should go look for her.  
thank you for the information. and may i ask your names?"  
  
"yes, mine is Tran and my wife is Merian. our village is near here, but  
please be carful. some people arn't used to others having powers." and   
they left. the girls turned around and left.  
  
"lets go to the palace and see if Mage Clef can help us. besides, even   
though we have our powers we need to get sutable clothing and armor." Fuu  
  
they nodded and walked in the opposite direction the villagers had gone.  
  
`with lantis`  
  
that way. and he followed the trail of the elusive mage that he had been  
tracking for a while. it seemed that there was someone with her besides   
her usual monster companions. odd, she usually works alone.  
  
"Nomki" he said to the wind.  
  
"yes? what do you want Lantis." she stated his name like it was a curse.  
  
"to figure out what life your trying to ruin now." Lantis looked for the  
other person that he noticed a while back.   
  
"oh, you looking for someone? whatever," she started to charge up for an  
attack. "just leave me alone!" she pointed her ball of electricity at  
Lantis.  
  
"STOP!!" a girl stepped out of the trees and faced the two startled   
fighters. Lantis stared for a second then stated in a small voice.  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
  
thats it for now. bye bye. jane   
akoya 


	6. Hikaru? or not

Jeez, finally!! Im on a computer that doesn't constantly kill my work! There is a god. well  
whatever. besides too much going on. X.X thats about how i feel right now. but i havn't updated  
in too long. so ill shut up now.  
disclaimer: (insert fav. one here)  
  
After the Pillar is Gone  
by akoya  
  
chapter 6  
  
review:  
"STOP!!" a girl stepped out of the trees and faced the two startled fighters. Lantis stared for a  
second then stated in a small voice.  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
Now:  
the girl just stares wide eyed at Lantis before turning and running at full speed away from both  
people.  
  
"Wait! Hikaru!" Lantis runs after her but as he gets to the place where she appeared he feels a  
lightning ball comming at him and deflects it while still running.  
  
"Her names not Hikaru! Its Kumohi!! Come back and fight li....." Lantis can no longer hear her  
yelling at him. he sees Hikaru in front of him but he can't seem to catch up. he would summon  
his black stallion but then he would have to ride over the trees and there were to many places to  
hide.  
  
"Hikaru!" he yelled at her.  
  
`Kumohi's pov`  
help! I have a weird guy thats running right behind me calling my mother's name. i have no clue  
as to what is happening here. Lantis, lantis,.... lantis, it sounds like a name i should know. i can't  
concentrate here. maybe if i run in a half cresent and make it to the relative position that Nomki  
was in before she can help me.   
  
Kumohi brightened at the idea and started to do a sprint. i can't hold this for long but if Nomki  
helps i should be ok.  
  
"Hikaru!" he yelled at her.  
  
Ok you know what im fed up. " I'm not HIKARU!!" i could feel anger building up. my mom  
wasn't here. i had to do this myself. Nomki did say this was Ciphiro so if mom could do magic  
way couldn't i? Might as well try it. i stopped enough to focuse "FIRE ARROW!" Flames burst  
from my hand and i jumped over Lantis while shooting the flames at him.  
  
To say he looked surprised would be a loaded understatment. besides using my mothers attack  
probably didn't give me any points as to the 'im not hikaru' thing. i don't even care what  
happened to the guy. i know that i couldn't have killed him, im definitly not that strong, am I?  
  
`Lantis pov`  
damn! This is going to hurt. flames engulfed him but only some of them got blocked by his  
hasty, shaky shield. And it stopped him long enough for Hikaru to get away. (AN- he still thinks  
shes hikaru. stubborn man.)  
  
"Creature Summon!" Lantis pulls out his sword and summons his black horse. he rides back to  
the castle to report to Clef. and yet Lantis seems more depressed then he was before all this  
happened.  
  
Sorry got to go. JaNi  
akoya 


	7. were back!

yay i can update again. have fun.  
disclaimer:(put fav. one here)  
  
After the Pillar is Gone  
by Akoya  
  
chapter 7  
`at the palace in the morning`  
  
Clef and Lantis were talking about what had happened last night. Eagle was in the  
library, Caldina and La Farga were out scouting and generally having a fun time. while most of  
the rulers of their own planets were at their own planets.(except Eagle) Presea was still sleeping  
and Ferio was walking around the old residence quarters.  
  
`at the foot of the castle`  
  
"umm... i don't see any entrance." Umi  
  
"your right Umi. i only see the entrance we came through last time we were here. and  
thats way up there." Fuu points to the hole in the side of the castle where the flying fish had  
taken them last time they were in Ciphiro.  
  
Hikaru had sat down at the base of the castle and watched the way they had come. "there  
has to be some way to get up there."   
  
Fuu had been thinking of her magic and how it kept someone in place, then why not  
move the person? "guys maybe i have an answer. if i use my wind maybe i can lift you up to the  
opening."  
  
"but Fuu how? you've never done anything like that before." Hikaru  
  
"well, i can contain someone with my magic, why shouldn't i beable to move that  
containment somewhere else? we can at least try." Fuu turned to Hikaru and Hikaru stood  
upsilently agreeing to try it. "Binding Wind!" winds swirled around Fuu and then transfered to  
Hikaru holding her in place. Fuu scrunched up her face as she concentrated on pushing Hikaru  
up. Fuu hears two gasps and almost lost her concentration until,  
  
"your doing it Fuu!" Hikaru yells because shes so high up.  
  
Fuu opens her eyes a bit to see what she's doing and see that Hikaru is almost there. and  
so Fuu pushes some more then lets Hikaru down softly when she gets over the rim of the  
opening. the exausted girl collapses to her knees and sits the rest of the way down as Umi runs  
toward her. "Fuu! Fuu are you alright?" Umi drops to one knee next to her friend. "you arn't  
doing that again for awhile. we still arn't used to using magic. its been to long since we've been  
here."   
  
Fuu nods, "yes i agree miss Umi, and im fine, just a little winded is all." suddenly they  
saw a creature that looked really famillar reach down and lift them up to the entrance. Fuu turns  
and thanks the creature and turns back to the opening to find Hikaru alone waiting for them.  
  
"Hikaru, where did that creature come from?" Umi asked looking around slightly nervis.  
  
Hikaru just shruggs and turns away starting down the corridor towards the throne room.  
the two other girls exchange glances and shrugged, then ran to catch up and follow.  
  
`with Ascot a few minutes before`  
  
Ascot had just woken up and was going to go outside when he spotted someone he  
thought he would never see again at the entrance. "Hikaru?"  
  
the girl in question turned around at the mention of her name and saw Ascot standing  
there speechless. she giggled. "hi Ascot."  
  
Ascot shook his head in disbalief, then to get out of his shock. "is,.. is Umi and Fuu with  
you too?"  
  
Hikaru nods, then brightens, "maybe you could help!"  
  
"help? help with what?" Ascot  
  
"Fuu bearly got me up here and so I was going to go look for someone who could get  
Umi and Fuu up here too." Hikaru looked at him hopefully.  
  
"alright. but don't tell Umi that I was here alright?" Ascot summons one of his creatures  
and asks him to get Umi and Fuu. the bird-like creature nodded and went to do just that. Ascot  
turns back to Hikaru. " im going to go warn some of the people that you are here."  
  
"ok, we were going to go to the throne room to ask for Clef's help." at that Hikaru looked  
sad and worried.  
  
Ascot nodded and ran off down another rout to get to the library and avoid Umi. he had  
to go through the old resedence quarters to get there the fastest though. on the way he ran into  
Ferio, literaly.  
  
"whoa. Ascot? i thought you were still sleeping." Ferio got up and helped Ascot get up  
too.  
  
"I was, but i wanted to go outside for a bit when i found Hikaru at the entrance." Ascot  
said as he dusted himself off. there was way too much dust in these coridors now that they aren't  
used anymore.  
  
when Ascot had said Hiakru Ferio had froze then reached up to his ear to find his ear-ring  
gone. his eyes widdened. "shes back" he whispered.then turned on Ascot, "where are they?"  
  
Ascot looked up startled with the tone of his friend. "huh? oh, they were heading toward  
the throne room according to Hikaru. she seemed really worried and sad for some reason. she  
also said something about getting help from Mage Clef. i was going to get Eagle from the library  
and see if Presea was still asleep. didn't know where you were though. so if you'll excuse me."  
Ascot ran to the library and slammed open the door in his hast to get in.  
  
"That must have hurt.The poor door." a quiet voice spoke up from the left of Ascot.  
"whats troubling you Ascot?"  
  
Ascot turned to the voice to find Eagle Vision sitting in a very comfortable white chair  
looking enquirinly at him. " you look comfortable." Ascot and Eagle both smiled at eachother.   
  
"well i was until you almost disintigrated the door on your way in."   
  
"oh," Ascot looked a little sheepish, then remembered why he came here in the first  
place. "Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are here asking for help."  
  
Eagle sat up strait and looked up at Ascot in total surprise. "your serious?"  
  
"yep!" Ascot grinned as Eagles reaction.  
  
  
ok sorry but this is all i could fit in for now. catch ya later.  
Akoya 


	8. pieces of a puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. except the story and my char's.  
  
After the Pillar is Gone  
by Akoya  
  
chapter 8  
`the forest`  
  
Kumohi stumbled as she kept running to get back to Nomki. "I can't run anymore. maybe  
if I take a rest ...." she trailed off as she sat down at the base of a big tree. "damn. I don't even  
know where I am anymore. How am I supposed to find Nomki when I'm to lost to know which  
direction is north." She closed her eyes as she felt a slight breeze play with her hair.  
  
"Are you lost little one?" a southern accented female voice was heard from the other side  
of the tree that Kumohi was sitting against. Kumohi's eyes shot open as she turned around and  
looked around the tree base.   
  
"No." this time it was a mans voice that was heard. As Kumohi looked she spotted a dark  
skinned woman and a man walking together through the forest. The woman was exotic looking  
like a dancer out of some Arabian Nights story and the man looked like he was in armor with a  
big cape flowing out behind him as he walked.  
  
"Men, they never stop for directions." the playful teasing voice could bearly be heard at  
this distance.  
  
"Caldina, if were not lost then why would I need directions." the man asked.  
  
"Typical man for you. they wont even admit it when they're wrong." Caldina as she was  
named by the tall man walking next to her danced around the tree going back and forth between  
them. She spotted movement through the trees as Kumohi tried to duck out of  
sight and flitted over to her hiding place. "Oh, hello there. Are you los Hikaru?! Is that you? You  
look younger and there's something different " Caldina had started to reach for her but her hand  
was smacked away and by this time the other person came up to the two girls.  
  
"She looks like Hikaru but she's not the same person Caldina. Wishful thinking though  
and its easy to see the resemblance between her and Hikaru." the tall man stood over Kumohi or  
should I say towered over her. Ether way she was getting tired of being talked about like she  
wasn't even there and that they kept thinking she was her mother.  
  
"I AM NOT HIKARU!!!" the couple broke out of there discussion to stare at the girl.  
"I'm sorry if that was rude but I'm tired of being chased after by bakas that are screaming out  
Hikaru at my back. Now using the magic may not have been the best thing to do to prove that  
but its true. and then there you go ......." and she started to mumble incoherently to herself as she  
walked in the direction of where she thought the camp to be. if the camp was still there mind  
you. and she was broken out of her thoughts by the woman.  
  
"Hey! Wait, I can't let you just go off and make trouble and all. Your going to have to come to  
the palace with us and talk to Master Mage Clef." the woman put a pointed finger next to her  
nose, tilted her head, and smiled at me as she talked.  
  
"No she's not! She's coming with me!" I looked up startled to see that Nomki had found  
me and was swinging in to my rescue by shooting lightning bolts at the pair. Caldina had  
grabbed my upper arm to pull me to what she thought was safety but I slipped out of her grasp  
and ran into the trees.  
  
"Hey! Come back! Its dangerous out here!" she yelled at me and I could tell that they  
were dodging the lightening.   
  
"Nomki come on I'm over here. lets blow this popsicle stand!" Nomki sent one last blast  
of lightening at the pair and ran after me. When she caught up she pointed to the right and  
slightly changed our direction.   
  
"What is a 'popsicle stand'?" she looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Oh, just forget about it. it doesn't really matter." I answered quickly, but when she kept  
watching me I finally broke down. "ok, it a saying in my country. it mainly means lets get the  
hell out of here." when she nodded I sighed to myself in relief. We got back to the small camp  
we made last night, packed up and left. But as Kumohi and Nomki were leaving Kumohi felt  
something touch her mind. Koneko, I'm here. "mother?" she whispered to herself and ran after  
Nomki.  
  
`Back with Caldina and La Farga`  
  
"Ouch. that hurts. she really got us good. I wonder who that other gal with her was."  
Caldina was inspecting the damage done by Nomki. "They seemed to know one another."  
  
"That's not good." La Farga looked off in the direction that the girls had run in.   
  
"Why? Do you know who she was?" Caldina glanced at her companion.  
  
"Not the little girl but the sorceress is the one who flamed a village a couple miles that  
way." he pointed in their general back trail area.  
  
"Oh you mean Nomki? The one Lantis keeps going after?" Caldina was all ears now.  
  
"Yes. But it's strange, she's never traveled with anyone before. or worked with anyone before.  
Lets finish our rounds quickly and report to Clef." La Farga looked over at Caldina to make sure  
she didn't have any serious burns and got a nod of acceptance to the plan. and so they went off.  
  
`At the Palace`  
  
"Wow look at this place. It brings back so many memories. And it looks like it's virtually  
untouched. well except the floor is more polished from people walking here. " Umi kept talking  
as they made their way down the halls. They heard a light tapping noise as they look down a  
separate hall branching off from the main one. "what's that noise?"  
  
"It sound like someone is running toward us miss Umi." Fuu turned around still looking  
at her surroundings.  
  
"There you are." a familiar voice said as she turned around with wide eyes. "Ascot just told  
me  
that he saw Hikaru and that Umi and Fuu were here as well." Fuu looked at Ferio's smiling face  
and gasped.  
  
"It's you. it's really you!" Fuu ran to Ferio and hugged him as her twirled her around before  
setting her down. She buried her face in his shoulder and let a couple tears slip out of her eyes.  
"I've missed you so much." she laughed lightly. " now im being dramatic." she said as she wiped  
her tears away. Ferio just smiled down at her in his arms and looked up at the other two who  
were watching with smiles.  
  
"Hello again Ferio!" Hikaru said smiling widely. but her natural sparkle was dampened a bit.  
  
"Its been awhile." Umi.  
  
"That it has. You three are going to the throne room right?" Ferio let go of Fuu but grabbed  
her hands instead. He still couldn't believe that after all this time she had finally come back.   
  
"Uh huh. and your coming too." Fuu said as they all started walking again.  
  
Ok. that looks like it for now. I finally got back  
on the net after all this time. I hope I can put out   
more chapters soon but my mom works on this   
computer and I still have summer school. it bites.  
I think that I will be focusing more on this story  
than my other fanfiction but once I get out a couple   
chapters I will have to go back to it.  
JaNi  
  
Akoya 


	9. revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. except the story and my char's.  
  
After the Pillar is Gone  
by Akoya  
  
chapter 9  
`the throne room`  
  
Lantis had been talking to Clef when Eagle, Prasea, and Ferio ran into the room. Both of  
the previous occupants looked at each other and did a mental shrug before looking a little  
irritatedly at the intruding party. "they (huf, huf) haven't made (break for more life inducing air)  
it to (another breath) the...." all three are trying to get their wind back since they made a mad  
dash from Presea's room. "room." and all three collapsed into varying positions on the floor in  
front of the again closed doors.   
  
"I could have made chairs for you if you had asked." Clef offered. All three people glared  
at Clef and he shrugged and turned back to Lantis. "So what are you going to do? It might have  
been Hikaru, but only one former Magic Knight? What about the other two? Why aren't they  
here?" Lantis just stared at his former master and then looked over at the mob that had been  
sitting so quietly on the floor.  
  
"Why are you staring at us?" Lantis.  
  
"You already know. Well, and we ran all the way here so as to come here ahead of  
them." Ascot looked at his friends and stood up. "I'll just slip out before they get here. bye!" and  
Ascot turned and made a beeline to the door only to get knocked on his but when the doors  
opened. "ouch."  
  
All the people in the room stared at the grown up Magic Knights. "Were Here!!" Umi  
announced walking into the room. Hikaru and Fuu shook their heads and Hikaru looked at Fuu.   
  
"She's getting more like me in her old age." Hikaru said it so Umi could hear. and as  
expected Umi spun around, but instead of stalking to her friends on one of her rampages she  
tripped over a certain someone that hadn't gotten off the floor yet. ThuD. falling into the arms of  
the person she tripped over she turned to give him or her a piece of her mind but only gasped as  
she saw who it was.  
  
"Oops." was all she got out before both scrambled to stand up and brush off their cloths.  
the entire group had been watching and were trying to hide the laughter but someone giggled.  
That set off the rest of the people in the room and both Ascot and Umi started blushing. when  
Umi looked at Ascot she was surprisingly enough the same height as him and would have looked  
him in the eye, but he was looking at the ground at his feet. she could see the faint smile dash  
across his face as he tried not to laugh. "go ahead and laugh. but I'll get you for this." she said it  
so seriously that Ascot, startled, looked at her. only to see her eyes laughing at him and let out a  
sigh of relief. a pissed of Umi is not something he wanted to deal with.  
  
"What in the world?" Clef put a hand to his head and turned around back to the seeing  
globe, his robes swirling around him. Hikaru noticed that he had grown a bit. not much but just  
enough to be noticeable. "Lantis, it's her. Nomki is attacking Caldina and La Farga in the  
forest."   
  
Lantis strode over to the globe and watched as she threw multiple lightening bolts at the  
two people. The former magic Knights and co. also gathered around to watch. Lantis seemed to  
be looking for something. "there." Lantis, Ferio, and Clef saw a flash of black with red and blue  
tinted hair as someone ran away from the fight. Nomki threw a last bolt over her shoulder as she  
ran and caught up to the other girl. They both ran to a camp site and started to pack up. "That's  
where I saw them before."   
  
The two girls that had no clue they were being watched were about to leave the camp  
when suddenly Hikaru touched the globe and it came into focus right in front of the new girl.  
Eagle, Ferio, Presea, Umi, Fuu, and Ascot all gasped as they looked at the girl. Clef and Lantis  
just stared at Hikaru. "You must have a very strong bond with this person Hikaru. Not many  
people could take control from me and focus so closely on one person."   
  
By this time everyone was looking at ether Hikaru or Clef. But Hikaru wasn't listening.  
She reached out with her mind and willed that her daughter would hear her. "Koneko, I'm here."  
she whispered. Umi and Fuu were looking at the floor while the rest were all staring at Hikaru.  
suddenly the globe burned up in flame and Hikaru's eyes went dead as she collapsed where she  
was standing.   
  
"Hikaru!" both girls cried out, but Lantis caught her before she hit the floor and Clef  
created a seat for her to rest in.  
  
"Couldn't I just take her to her room?" Lantis asked as he looked from the chair to Clef.   
  
Clef shook his head slowly from side to side. "No, we must know her connection to this  
new factor. Nomki sees things as a game and so we must think ahead of her." Lantis layed  
Hikaru in the chair and made sure she was alright.  
  
"Why can't Fuu and Umi tell you?" Ascot asked.  
  
"Because, If I understand their friendship right, it's Hikaru that has to tell us. You girls  
think that it's her right to tell us not you, huh?" Ferio.  
  
Both girls looked at each other then back at the floor. " We can say one thing at least.  
The girl is the reason we were able to come back and she isn't evil." Umi said this with  
conviction though her eyes were on the ground.  
  
"But how do you know that? Do you know her personally?" Eagle asked suddenly, but  
stopped when the girls shook their heads.  
  
"Like Ferio said, it's her story to tell not ours. I hope she wakes up soon. She is so  
worried." Fuu.  
  
"Well can you at least tell us why you haven't come back till now?" Ascot asked.  
  
Umi and Fuu looked at each other again and nodded. "may we sit down first?"  
  
Clef materialized more chairs for everyone. "Well it was because we couldn't come."  
  
"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Eagle.  
  
"Couldn't Eagle-chan. You see the portal that connected our worlds closed for some  
reason. On the day we were going to come for the picnic we couldn't open the portal. Satoru told  
us that the magic that was there was like a locked door and only we had the key-" Fuu was  
interupted.  
  
"Who's Satoru?" Asked Ferio.  
  
"He's Hikaru's oldest brother." Umi explained.  
  
"Oh. continue please."   
  
"Well like I said, he told us that the magic was like a door and that the door was no  
longer there. so we had the magic to go but no way to get there. Sorry if that's a bit confusing."  
Fuu finished.  
  
"We still tried." Hikaru said startling most of the people in the room.   
  
"Hikaru?! Is it really you this time?" Caldina and La Farga entered the room and Caldina  
made a beeline for Hikaru. Glomping her Caldina turned tot he rest of the group. "We met this  
little girl earlier that looked almost exactly like Hikaru." She let go of Hikaru and put one hand  
on her hip and the other to her mouth thinking. "but her hair was slightly longer and it also had a  
blue tint to it besides the red."  
  
"Do you know what her name is?" Hikaru asked as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Huh?" Caldina turned to Hikaru. "oh, I didn't have time to. I told her that she had to  
check in with Mage Clef since she was all alone. then Nomki said that she was coming with her  
and started to attack us. I grabbed the girl to keep her safe and she runs away into the forest. the  
girl then yells something to Nomki and they both leave."  
  
The rest of the group, well besides La Farga, was nodding remembering what had been  
shown in the globe. Ferio. " they went back to their camp, packed up and left."  
  
"So you guys were watching?" they nodded at Caldina's question.  
  
"We were trying to find Nomki so we could figure out who her conpanion was." Clef  
supplied.  
  
"Then you already knew about the girl?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Yes, Lantis was going after Nomki last night and this Hikaru look-alike stopped them  
from fighting." Clef.  
  
"Is that how you got the burns on your hands Lantis?" Hikaru asked quietly.  
  
Lantis looked up startled "Not from Nomki but from the girl. Kumohi as Nomki yelled  
after me. I ran after the girl and she jumped over me and used your 'flame arrow' at the top of  
her arch in the air. I wasn't ready for an attack so it took me a second to long to put up a shield."  
Lantis hadn't looked away from her face and so saw the wince when she heard who had hurt  
him.  
  
Ascot "Why would she do that? Is she that mean -"   
  
"NO!!" Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi shouted at the same time.  
  
Ascot looked hurt or at least taken aback by the force of their words. "why do you think  
that?" Eagle asked. "if she attacked Lantis and didn't do it because she was on their side."  
  
"She was frightened." Lantis stated. "I could see it in her eyes when I looked up at her  
when she attacked." Lantis gave the three girls a searching look. "but what I want to know is  
what type of bond you have with that girl, Kumohi, Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru sighed and turned around almost like she was going to leave. "she is my  
daughter."  
  
There! I'm getting back into the groove of things. I think. well have a fun time while summer  
lasts people. I'll see you next time I update. soon I hope. this is getting too complicated for me to  
remember unless I do it all at once. well JaNe  
  
Akoya 


	10. what now?

After the Pillar is Gone

Chapter 10

Last time:

Hikaru sighed and turned around almost like she was going to leave. "she is my daughter."

Now:

            Shock was a prevalent emotion on the people in the room as Hikaru walked quietly out. She walked to her old room and flounced onto the bed and started to cry. _Why? Why must I worry about being excepted by Lantis when I know that my daughter is in trouble and might even be on the wrong side of every thing?_

            She got off the bed as she held back the rest of her tears. She walked to the window seat and sat staring out at the landscape remembering how Ciphiro was when she had first seen it. Then the second time she had come with all the grass and living things gone except in the castle. She heaved a heavy sigh and started to walk to the door when a sparkle on the bed side table attracted her attention. When she reached the table and looked down she saw the necklace that Lantis had given her all that time ago. _Keep it, someday it might protect you from harm. _

            Hikaru picked up the necklace and debated whether to put it on or not. But suddenly her door opened to reveal Lantis himself standing there. Nether said anything and the silence was stretched out. Both just staring at the other not knowing what to say. _Well I don't know at least, Hikaru thought. _

            "how long has it been on earth since you left?" Lantis broke the silence.

            She shrugged and just then she noticed that she didn't have to look up as much to look Lantis in the eye. She started to giggle. Lantis only raised one eyebrow. "gomen, but I hadn't noticed how tall I had gotten until I had to look up at you."

            "you have grown. But that doesn't answer my question."

            "to tell the truth I don't know. I stopped counting awhile back. To guess, I'd say about 30 years at least." Hikaru sighed and unnoticed by Hikaru, Lantis' eyes widened a bit. "I guess you want to hear the story. About Kumohi and Sayorie." Hikaru looked up at Lantis and he slowly nodded. And so she did. (An: im not typing out the whole thing. Sorry just read ch.1)

Throne Room:

            Hikaru had left and so had Lantis. Eagle had left a couple minutes after Hikaru and Lantis. 

Damn, this is all I could write. See ya akoya  
  



End file.
